T'was The Night Before Christmas
by myou tenshi
Summary: It's the night before Christmas and Yugi & Yami have something to tell each other. Oneshot. YYxY Review!


**A/N: **Hey everyone! It's a little early for Christmas but I was bored and had some ideas for a story.. Hope you all like it, and please review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Disney or any of their characters.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**T'was The Night Before Christmas**

The sun shone brightly through the windows of Yugi's bedroom and rested on a lazy clump on top of a bed. It stirred as noises came from downstairs, and slowly popped a head out from the blankets to reveal a sleepy Yami. His piercing crimson eyes glared towards the window, cursing at the sun. Gathering his surroundings, he looked around the very tidy bedroom and glanced over to Yugi's bed and, noticing it was empty, he decided to get up and look for him. As he rolled over to sit up in his bed, he swung his legs around the side, taking along the blankets with it, and rubbed his bare chest as he let out a yawn. Slowly he stood up and took a step forward when his foot tangled in the blankets. Caught off balance, Yami fell hard onto the wooden floor and let out a gasp of pain. He stayed there as the throbbing in his knee died down then mustered all his energy to get up again. Yami threw the covers back onto the bed and made his way out of the bedroom. As he walked down the stairs he ran a hand through his ruffled hair, before he staggered and stopped on the second last step, in total awe by the beautiful sight in front of his eyes. He crossed his arms, walked the last steps and leant against the wall, admiring the sheer beauty of his beloved hikari.

There stood Yugi with his back to Yami, still dressed in his flannel pyjamas, wearing a Santa hat that caused his hair to hang at its sides, and standing on a chair. He was all tangled in silver and purple tinsel whilst trying to hang it around the room, and being so short he couldn't reach on foot.

"Morning Yami!" the little light chirped. He turned his head slightly to greet his dark but no further in fear of losing stability and falling to the ground. Yami had a sharp intake of breath and felt his heart lift at the sound of Yugi's angelic voice. "Good morning Hikari. What are you doing all tangled up in that… stuff?" Yami asked as he strode into the living room and placed a hand on the sofa. Yugi giggled at Yami's inexperience with the festive seasons and called out, "It's called tinsel, Yami, and I'm doing some last minute decorating! Since it's your first Christmas here I want it to be perfect! What do you think?" As if to give extra oomph to the room, Yugi gave a great wave of his hand to present it, but lost his balance and knocked the chair out from underneath him.

Yami's heart stopped dead in its tracks when he saw his precious hikari slip and fall. In a split second he had dashed to Yugi's side and caught him: one hand around the waist and the other underneath his shoulder blades. Yugi's face turned a shade of pink at his own clumsiness, then at how Yami is always by his side to catch him. Thankfully Yami wasn't paying attention to Yugi's embarrassment; he was too busy searching Yugi up and down for any signs of harm. "Th-Thanks, Yami.." Yami seemed to miss that too as he suddenly shot out, "Are you alright?" Yugi giggled at Yami's cuteness and struggled to stand properly on his own two feet.

"Yami, I'm fine! …Thanks to you" Yugi smiled shyly to his beloved dark and was about to continue when a heavy knock came from outside the game shop. "I'll get it!" Yugi said as he half-ran to the door and down the stairs through the game shop.

_He's so beautiful. I wish he knew how much I love him. He will soon though… Tonight. I have to tell him. _

Yami's heart wrenched in fear of rejection from Yugi, but it would kill him even more to never know if his love was ever returned. Ever since Yugi freed Yami from the cold grasp of the millennium puzzle 9 months ago, Yami has fallen for the sweet and innocent Yugi. _I have to tell him tonight. _

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard fast footsteps coming from the stairs of the game shop. He turned to find an ecstatic Yugi waving a piece of unfolded paper in his hand. "It's a letter from gramps! Yami, he's coming home tomorrow! He said he couldn't miss my Christmas turkey!" Clutching the envelope in his other hand and brushing the ball of his Santa hat out of his face, Yugi dove into Yami's chest and gave him a breathless hug. Yami's heart melted at seeing Yugi so excited, he hadn't seen his grandfather in over 2 months.

As Yugi's warm breath collided with Yami's bare chest, he felt goose bumps consume his entire body, and had no choice but to give in and return the embrace with all his love.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was later in the evening and once the boys had showered and eaten, they rugged themselves up in a blanket and sat down to watch an old Disney Christmas film on tv. However Yugi and Yami became easily bored soon after as it appeared to be a children's movie. Yami decided to head to the kitchen for more popcorn and turned to ask if Yugi wanted anything, when his vision blurred as Yugi dove into him and sent the two tumbling to the floor – Yami first.

Yugi had closed his eyes at first sign of impact, and opened them when he felt a cushiony landing. "Yami!" Yugi practically screamed as he saw Yami wincing painfully. He pressed both of his hands onto the floor beside Yami's shoulders and lifted himself up, whilst dragging his knees in so he could rest on Yami's pelvic bone. Thinking this would be a more comfortable and breathable position for Yami, Yugi wasted no time in searching for the cause of pain. He felt so guilty, he'd only wanted to sneak up on Yami and give him a fright but he tripped over the blankets and fell.

"Oh Ra, Yami! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Yami couldn't help but chuckle at his hikari's needless worry. He felt better than ever knowing how much Yugi must care for him to be so worried. _Maybe he does care? There's only one way to find out.._ With a mischievous grin that Yugi knew all too well that Yami was up to something, Yami gripped his knees to Yugi's hips and flipped himself into top position. "Yami, what- ?" Yugi started but trailed off when he felt Yami's strong muscles pinning him to the floor. Yami slowly lowered his head so it was beside Yugi's, and shivers were sent down Yugi's spine as he felt Yami's warm breath on his skin, followed by the tickle of his fluffy hat.

When Yami spoke, he barely whispered, "I'm better than okay, my sweet hikari." Those last three words clouded Yugi's mind as he wondered if Yami really considered him to be his own. "Yami.." Yugi merely whimpered as he closed his eyes, unable to bare this much intense contact with the one he was forbidden to love. And yet he still loved him. He had loved Yami since they met 9 months ago. And he was going to tell Yami exactly how he felt. It was the only way.

"Yami… I have to tell you something.." Yami interrupted him before he could continue. "Wait.." Yami climbed off Yugi and pulled him into a sitting position, then brought his knees forward to sit on his feet. Yugi grabbed a nearby blanket and wrapped it around himself. Yami couldn't help being captivated at Yugi's angelic form, wrapped in a blanket and his hair hanging at its sides because of the hat. He could watch this site for all eternity.

Yugi noticed Yami's prolonged silence and became uneasy at his intense staring, so he waved his hand in front of Yami and said, "Yami?.. What is it?" Yami snapped out of his trance when something cut off his perfect sight just in time to catch Yugi's words. "Huh? Oh.. Yugi?" "Hm?" Yami looked nervously at the floor for a moment, but shook the majority of his nerves away. "I have something I want to give to you.." Yami reached into his pocket and slowly pulled out a small navy box and hesitantly put it into Yugi's hands. Yugi stared at the box for a moment, then at Yami, who was once again looking at the floor, an almost upset look on his face.

"Yami.." But Yami didn't look at Yugi, he head his eyes fixed anywhere except at him. Yugi lightly bit his lip and glanced back down at the small box clutched within his hands. He fumbled with it for a moment, then grasped it and clicked it open. Yugi's eyes shot wide open and dazzled at the sight of what lied preciously inside the box. A beautiful silver chain sat graciously towards the back of the box, linked with a solid silver ring at the front. He set the box on the sofa beside him, and took the ring and chain in his delicate fingers. Something glinted in his eyes as he lifted the ring and noticed something engraved into it with amethyst jewels resembling his eyes. _My Hikari, I am forever yours. Love, Yami_

Tears swelled in his eyes and as he looked up he saw Yami staring right back, looking more nervous than ever. Yugi slipped the chain around his neck and climbed into Yami's lap, wrapping his arms around Yami's neck and digging his head into the other's chest. 'Its beautiful..' was what Yami was able to make out from Yugi's muffled voice. Overjoyed that his hikari liked his gift, Yami put his arms around Yugi's waist and drew him in closer, nuzzling his head into Yugi's spiky tricoloured hair. Yami pecked the top of Yugi's head and whispered to himself, "I love you, Yugi.."

Yugi froze in his tracks, not believing what he heard. He lifted his head and stared into Yami's regretful eyes. _Oh Ra, why did I just say that! _ "Wh-what?" Yami gazed at Yugi painfully, almost as if it were for the last time, and then looked away once again, this time deeply upset at himself. Never taking his gaze from the spot on the floor, Yami said again, "I..I love you, Yugi.." It was those words that seemed to break Yami up inside, he knew now that Yugi didn't love him, how could he?

Yugi felt his heart soar with joy at those words; they were the words he has longed to hear everyday. And yet, why was Yami so upset? Yugi lifted a hand and placed it on Yami's cheek, then gently turned Yami's face to look at him. Tears formed in Yugi's eyes as he saw how upset Yami had become. Closing his own eyes, Yugi slowly lifted his head to line with Yami's and placed a gentle kiss on Yami's soft lips. Not opening his eyes, Yugi leaned away from Yami and stared down, fidgeting with his new gift. "I've always loved you Yami.."

Yugi hesitated for a moment, but as he lifted his head Yami caught him in a breathtaking embrace once again. Yugi let out a huge smile and burst with joy as he held Yami tight. Together the two boys sat there, snuggled into each others warmth with a blanket wrapped around them, watching an old Disney film as the clock struck twelve. "Merry Christmas Yami." Yami planted a soft kiss on Yugi's cheek and flicked the remote to switch off the tv and leave them in the darkness. "Merry Christmas my Hikari."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: **Okay so, what did you think? Review please & let me know. I loved writing this, hope you liked reading it.


End file.
